


Downy

by YaminoBossBitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mushy, cinnamon roll Goku, curmudgeon Vegeta, cute fluffy nonsense, kakavege, pillow fort, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/pseuds/YaminoBossBitch
Summary: Goku builds a soft pillow fort to hang out with his boyfriend in. Vegeta has never seen such a silly thing before.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Downy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yololesgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yololesgo/gifts).



> I couldn’t think of any content warnings but lmk if you would like any. I wrote this for Yololesgo on Discord as part of a fic exchange. I hope you like it! Sorry it’s so short!

Goku packed the pillows into the space. It had come together quite nicely, blankets falling around into a tent, string lights for dim lighting, and tons of pillows to make it comfortable and cozy. He smiled at his work. It was a neat little space, comfortable and small.

Vegeta walked in and looked around at the living room in confusion.

“What is this, Kakarot?” He asked, looking at the mess the room had become.

“It’s a fort!”

“A what?”

“Come on,” Goku crawled into the space. Vegeta followed, looking around. Goku made himself comfortable against the pillows. “I used to make these with Gohan all the time when he was little.”

“What is the purpose of this?” Vegeta asked.

“Huh? Purpose?”

“It’s a poor shelter. And we’re already inside a house, so why build a shelter?”

“It’s just for fun. I like to do this when it’s cold outside like it has been lately. It’s too cold for camping so we can fake camping by sleeping here like this.”

Vegeta frowned.

“It’s nothing like camping.”

“You really never made pillow forts as a kid?”

“No. Such a thing is frivolous and silly. Saiyan elites would never waste their energy on something so inane.” He grumbled. Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta and pulled him against his chest. Vegeta lay down and relaxed in his lover’s arms.

They were silent for a time as they relaxed. Even though it was ridiculous, Vegeta was starting to see the appeal. It felt cozy, safe, intimate. Goku was warm and it felt nice to be held by him in such a safe little cocoon as this.

“We can take it down, if you want.” Goku said.

“It’s fine. It’s not causing any trouble. Besides, I’m tired. It would be more of a pain to take it down than to leave it.” Vegeta replied. Goku grinned.

“You like it, don’t you?” He teased.

Vegeta scoffed.

“Don’t be absurd. It’s just a silly blanket hut, what is there to like?”

Goku laughed. He gave Vegeta a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, everyone knows the best part of pillow forts is getting to hang out in them with the people you love.” He said. Vegeta turned and propped himself up on Goku’s chest.

“Is that so?” He said. He kissed Goku. “Then I suppose that must make this among the finest pillow fort you’ve ever been in.”

Goku giggled.

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“I love you, Kakarot.”

“I love you, Vegeta.”

(If you liked this story and want to know how to get one of your very own, check me out [here](https://chi-chi-mcroberts.tumblr.com/post/627008462566653952))


End file.
